1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floatable luggage carrier, for pickup trucks and snowmobiles, convertible into a camper and a trimaran. This invention relates more particularly to such multifunctional versatile floatable luggage carriers to be used in wild areas where lakes and islands are present.
2. Description of Related Art
Camper trucks are well known, and have been described for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,712 dated Jul. 21, 1992, as invented by Heinz; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,649, dated Mar. 10, 1987, as invented by Beal; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,484 dated Oct. 13, 1981, as invented by Robertson; and in Canadian Patent 1,189,110 dated Jun. 18, 1985 as invented by Dawes.
Folding boats have been described in Canadian Patent 1,062,090 dated Sep. 11, 1979, as invented by Lalancette; in Canadian Patent 1,194,366 dated Oct. 1, 1985, as invented by Holzbaur; in Canadian Patent 1,285,431 dated Jul. 2, 1991, as invented by Figone and in Canadian Patent 1,285,826 dated Jul. 9, 1991, as invented by Levine. A trimaran has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,543 dated Jul. 6, 1992, as invented by Van Ulsen.
As far as Applicant is aware, there is no known floatable luggage carriers that are convertible into either a camper or a trimaran.